


Eat.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [19]
Category: 10 Billion Wives (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grieving, Tragedy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A scientist sits in a bunker with his wife, trying desperately to save her before she either kills him or dies.





	Eat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt in a series inspired by the characters in the game '10 billion wives'. I don't think every one will be straight necessarily, but I haven't done fandom-specific straight pairings yet and I started writing this as straight without thinking about it.
> 
> So, this is a zombie apocalypse AU and it's a little confusing. The first part before the * is a flashback, and the rest is main story.
> 
> TW- death, zombies, force feeding chemicals, angst, burning, eating (lots of food and eating imagery- some people are uncomfortable with that)

_"What do you want for breakfast?" Bright lights, sunset, his voice._

_Screaming. Agony. Unbearable fire consuming every part of who she was. His sweet voice intermingled with the sadness as her mind crumbled into dust._

_Spots of light intertwined with darkness, colour, broken fragments of the wrong memories. Visions of little girls running around, swings lying broken on the ground, the screams everlasting._

_Hunger. It hit her like a wave, consumed her, compelled her, became her. She was hunger, biting and fierce, tearing into all life which dared to come near her. She needed that life; it was her sustenance, her driving force, the thing which would make everything make sense again._

_But it didn't. It never did._

_"What do you want for breakfast?" She didn't know. She never knew. It was all broken..._

*

Her arms didn't move no matter what she tried. Neither did her legs, for that matter. In front of her was food. She was hungry. Very hungry. The food moved around a lot, darting to and fro with strange objects held in its grasp. She wanted it. The objects could easily be cast aside to eat. She needed food.

He turned towards her, glasses glinting in the dim light. His eyes were green. She couldn't see him, but she knew that his eyes were green.

Food. Growling in hunger, she lunged forwards to bite into the flesh before her. It darted to the side again, and she screamed.

She was hurting. He was hurting her. The tubes in his hands were filled with chemicals, and he yelled and threw things whenever they changed to a colour he didn't like. Sometimes he forced them down her throat, the chemicals burning her flesh to the point that the skin broke on the inside. He screamed and threw things yet again, his eyes pouring out of their sockets.

Its flesh was juicy. She knew it would be very juicy, with all of the juice inside it. It would fill her when she ate it, and then she wouldn't be hungry. Maybe this time the hunger would go away for good. The food dropped an object. She lunged again, but her arms would not move.

Flashes of memory came to her occasionally. Sometimes it was colours, the hint of a voice. Other times it was just the name for an object. Chair. Chains. Chemical. She liked 'ch'. Maybe that was her name. She knew that she had one; once. She didn't understand why.

When the darkness came, the food left her, unmoving, in her seat. She didn't try to move when the food was gone. She was hungry. If food came, she ate it. When there was no food, she didn't move so that it didn't waste her energy. She was going to die unless she ate the food. What death was, she didn't know.

She was dead. That thought came to her occasionally alongside the flood of memories. Was he dead too? She didn't know. But she knew him. She had seen him before, heard his voice before. He brushed her hair sometimes, coated her skin in something tingly. It made her feel less pain. She didn't always feel. But sometimes she did.

It was there again. It was wet. Wet on its face. It touched her and she tried to eat it. It darted away. Soon it was covering her in something. Maybe it wanted to eat her. She bit and bit, but it never left and never got eaten. It had a face. She would eat the face.

He sometimes looked at her with an expression she thought might be called 'sadness'. Sometimes he smiled, but his eyes were different. Sometimes he talked to her. She felt something when he talked to her, when she was in a feeling mood. She would be quiet because she didn't know how to tell him this.

It was trying to eat her. She wouldn't be eaten by her own food though. She became more aggressive, more hungry. She ate some of the object covering the food. It screeched and hit her, almost biting her but not quite. It was weak. She couldn't move.

One day he looked more sad than usual. He approached her, eyes leaking against his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned into her, eyes tightly closed. She didn't want to be sad. It hurt, it hurt, oh god it hurt she wanted to die she was dead she wanted to die she wanted to stop she wanted it to stop oh god please make it stop-

With a scream, she leaned forwards and slammed her mouth into his. He wasn't food. He wasn't prey. And she was dead already.

He was her husband. She loved him.

And suddenly nothing else mattered, because that was all she needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I laugh at the line about wanting to eat his face.
> 
> I liked using the zombie as the narrator since she had both the perspective of a woman and of a zombie. She actually was recovering from the virus, and I wanted to convey this by having the 'zombie' perspective learn more things and become more like the 'human' perspective until the final paragraphs were all 'human'. Her husband had lost all hope and wanted her to kill him, so I made her save him~
> 
> Prompt- Zombie Wife.
> 
> Original Number- 161.


End file.
